


Surfacing

by NobleLandMermaid



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, casino night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobleLandMermaid/pseuds/NobleLandMermaid
Summary: “What was the point of secrets anymore, for three years he had kept this inside hoping it would fade but only could only feel it getting stronger. Pam would reject him, Jim knew that, but at least he could say he was honest.” An alternate take on Casino Night.
Relationships: Pam Beesly/Jim Halpert
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	1. Will we burn in heaven (like we do down here)?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casino night takes a turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depending on how you look at it, this is either smutty with a hearty side of angst or angsty with a hearty side of smut. Eitherway, enjoy!

_“Have you given any more thought to the transfer?”_

_“Oh, yeah.”_

_“Good. Have you told anyone?”_

_“No.”_

_“Well, you should.”_

Jim nodded and mumbled something about Jan’s suggestion being a good idea and took his leave, deciding to take a lap around the building before heading back into the loud noises and flashing lights of the warehouse casino. _You should tell someone_ , little did Jan know the one person he would tell just happened to also be the reason he was leaving.

Staring at the pavement, he didn’t hear the truck idling until he was halfway along the side of the building and he was tempted to turn around when he saw the glint of shiny purple and her standing at the drivers window. Jim quickened his steps, hoping to sneak past the truck before being spotted.

“Halpert!” Roy’s gruff voice called. Jim let out a small sigh and took a step towards the truck. “Pammy can get a ride home from you, right?”

Jim put on a smile and nodded, “Of course.” Roy grunted and turned back to Pam. Jim looked down and studied his shoes, vaguely hearing Roy say something about staying at Kenny’s and heading out first thing and if Pam was really okay for the weekend before the truck rolled off. When a pair of purple heels came into view, Jim took a few seconds to lift his head, documenting every detail of the figure in front of him, the way the shiny fabric clung to her curves and the soft curls rested on her clavicle. Finally his eyes reached her face with that bright look Jim liked to think was reserved for him, foolish as that sounded. “How’s it going,” he stammered.

“Pretty good, especially after beating you at poker,” Pam replied cheerfully. She laced her fingers, pushing her breasts together ever so slightly and Jim clenched his fist.

Jan’s words pop into his head again, and Jim had to look slightly past Pam’s head to muster the courage. “I, uh, I actually wanted to talk to you about something.”

“Oh, does it involve getting more of your money?” Pam teased. Jim chuckled and continued to avoid looking directly at her as Pam said something about playing more poker and feeling pretty lucky tonight.

“No, none of that, I just...” _I’m in love with you,_ his mind screamed, _I’m in love with you and watching you plan your wedding to that jackass is slowly killing me._ He met Pam’s eyes, now looking slightly worried at the amount of time Jim was taking to respond. _God, I’m in love with you._

“Jim?”

“I was just talking to Jan and I’m transferring to Stamford,” Jim blurted out.

Pam’s mouth formed a small ‘oh’. “That’s um, that’s good news, right?” she said after a moment.

Jim shoved his hands in his pockets and started shifting his weight from foot to foot. “Yeah, it’s a raise and a better title and all that. So I suppose it’s good.”

Pam leaned forward and tilted her head to catch Jim’s eye, “You sure don’t seem like you think it’s good,” Pam said with a nervous chuckle.

Jim had no joke to break the tension, no smile to put on, so he just looked at Pam.

Pam’s own smile faded and she didn’t seem to know what to do with her hands. “So, are you - are you transferring after you go to Australia or…”

Jim scoffed slightly and shook his head, “You know I never bought tickets to Australia.”

At least ten expressions crossed Pam’s face before she spoke in a small voice. “You didn’t?” Jim shook his head once again and Pam’s expression shifted to one almost on the verge of tears. “Why… why did you lie to me?”

“Because,” Jim felt a stinging in his own eyes, “because it was easier than having to explain why I can’t be at your wedding.” Pam gave him a questioning look and Jim stared back down at ground once again. “I can’t be at your wedding, Pam, I can’t watch you marry him,” he said in a whisper.

“Look, I know you’re not Roy’s biggest fan, and that’s my fault, all I do is tell you the bad things.”

“It's not that.” He took a deep breath and looked into Pam’s eyes. “It’s - it’s more than that.” What was the point of secrets anymore, for three years he had kept this inside hoping it would fade but could only feel it getting stronger. Pam would reject him, Jim knew that, but at least he could say he was honest. “I’m in love with you.”

Her lips trembled and eyes darted around. Jim felt a little guilty for a second, saying it so plainly, giving her no choice but to address it. “Jim, I … your friendship means everything to me, you know that.”

Jim shook his head, “Don’t.” Maybe a year ago Jim would have let Pam’s “friendship” interpretation slide but not tonight. He needed _something_ from her even if it’s a “ _no_ ” or a “ _fuck off._ ” He kept his gaze on her, “Don’t do that.”

Pam spoke in a shaky voice, her eyes shining, “Why are you doing this, what do you want from me?” Jim gave a shrug and she shifted from scared to frustrated. “I’m getting married, I can’t just ….”

There was a thud in the distance and both of them snapped their heads to the sound. Jim squinted and saw who he believed was Creed, picking up a giant, heavy looking box he apparently dropped. Jim almost laughed at the ridiculousness of it all, but when he went face Pam she wasn’t there. He turned around, seeing her walk briskly to the front door of the office park. He sighed, wiping the tear from the corner of his eye and started walking slumped-shouldered back to the warehouse.

After grabbing a soda, Jim slinked off to the back corner. His coworkers were still largely occupied with the games, gathered around the craps and roulette tables, which he’s grateful for since he doubted he could summon any enthusiasm for small talk. He should just leave, Pam could get a ride with anyone, he thought. Hell, she probably ran off inside to call a cab. Still internally debating, the glint of purple appeared in his periphery.

“I think I’m ready to go,” she said, her tone seemed off and she avoided his eyes, but then again it was loud and he was doing his own share of avoiding.

“Yeah, um, you know I bet anyone here would be willing to -“

“Are you ready to go?” Pam interrupted. He looked over to her and their eyes met briefly. Her face was unreadable, no longer upset or frustrated, just blank. Ignoring the voice in his head saying this was a bad idea, he downed the rest of his soda and wordlessly started towards the exit, peeking back to see Pam close behind him.

Neither said anything as they walked to his Corolla and opened the doors. As Jim turned the ignition key and put the car in gear he finally said, “You guys are still on Maple?”

“I don’t want to go home,” she said quietly but firmly. He watched her but she kept her eyes straight ahead. She exhaled shakily then tried to mask it as a chuckle. “I think I want a drink.”

He tapped the steering wheel for a moment, coming to a stop sign. “Um, yeah sure, you have a place in mind?”

“Someplace quiet,” she said again in that odd tone.

“So not back to the warehouse then,” Jim attempted to joke, only getting a polite smile out of Pam. “Um, well, the bar at Cooper's is pretty quiet,” he said as the car came to a stop.

She took another shaky breath and spoke again softly, “What about… you have something to drink, right? Would Mark mind?”

Short circuiting was the only way to describe what was happening in Jim’s brain right then. “Mark’s at his girlfriend’s,” he managed to say.

“Okay,” was all Pam said.

Jim’s brain had rebooted and was now screaming that this was a very bad idea. But he just replied with an, “Okay” and pressed his foot down on the accelerator.

Nothing was said as they drove back to Jim’s place. At the turn Jim would take if he was going to Pam’s, he quickly glanced at Pam only to find her staring straight ahead.

Jim and Mark’s place was completely dark when they arrived and Jim rushed to turn on a couple lights while Pam walked robotically to the couch. Jim stood a few feet in front of Pam, running his hand back through his hair. “What would you like to drink?”

“Something strong,” Pam said without looking up.

Jim rolled back on his heels then went into the kitchen and found vodka and club soda, pouring a generous helping of vodka into two glasses. He returned to the couch and handed Pam a glass, Pam still didn’t make eye contact as she took the glass then drank a sizeable swig. Jim sat on the other side of the couch nervously, taking a couple small sips before Pam finally spoke.

“So … what you said in the parking lot, how … how long have you felt that way?” she said quietly.

 _Sometime between ‘Hello I’m Pam’ and ‘I’ll let Michael know you’re here’_ seemed a little pathetic to admit so Jim settled for, “A long time.”

“What did you want to tell me, on the booze cruise?”

Jim swished vodka soda in his mouth and swallowed hard.

“The way you looked at me, I just... did you want to tell me then?”

“I mostly just wanted to kiss you,” Jim admitted. “But I knew you wouldn’t ... and the cameras were there.”

“The cameras aren’t here now,” Pam said quietly. She turned and finally lifted her face to Jim’s.

Jim gave a chuckle because he really didn’t know what else to do. He was waiting for this to turn out to be an extremely vivid dream, Pam sitting on his couch, saying things that sounded and awfully lot like “kiss me”. He met Pam’s eyes, seeing Pam’s expression was serious and unwavering.

“Pam, do you . . . do you want me to kiss you?”

Pam seemed to mull it over for several minutes before nodding. “Yes,” she said, barely audible.

Jim was even more sure his brain was slowly breaking, that he was playing out some fantasy in his head. But Pam is looking at him waiting, so he knocked back the vodka soda and lifted himself on his fists, scooting over until his thigh is just touching Pam’s. Pam watched Jim intently as Jim lifts a hand to push a golden curl behind her ear, and her breath quickened as Jim leaned in towards her.

The first couple kisses were soft and short, Jim kept his eyes half open and watched Pam’s wide green eyes slowly shut, her small hand lifting to stroke Jim’s jaw. Jim then gently parted Pam’s lips with his tongue, feeling Pam’s tense jaw relax and letting out a small sound when their tongues touch briefly. To Jim’s surprise, Pam was the one becoming slightly aggressive in her kisses, sucking Jim’s bottom between hers and biting just a small bit.

Jim lips departed hers and started traveling up her jaw, his right hand trailing down Pam’s neck, over her clavicle then over to the side of her breast.

Pam pulled back and Jim dropped his hand, knowing he pushed things too far. “Sorry, I didn't mean–”

“It's okay, it was– it was nice,” Pam’s cheeks were crimson and Jim couldn't help but feel proud for making them that way. “I'm just thinking, this couch isn't very comfortable.”

Jim was stunned as Pam stood and started walking to the stairs, giving him a shy glance as she turned the corner and ascended the steps. His own legs betrayed him as he stood, and he was tempted to go pound another shot of vodka, but he made his way to his room, finding Pam looking at his cluttered desk.

“I thought you were a little nervous when you found me in here at your barbecue,” Pam said quietly.

Jim leaned against the door frame, “I was. My mind was kinda overloading.”

“I think I was a little nervous too,” Pam said, “I mean, why should I be nervous just sitting in my friends room, unless...” She trailed off. “Will you show me?”

“Show you what?”

“What you were thinking about?”

“You know what I was thinking about, what I'm thinking about,” he said in a low tone.

“I do, and I want you to show me.”

Jim watched Pam nervously lace her fingers together, neither of them very sure where the shy receptionist was getting this from. Jim walked over and stood just before Pam before cupping her face and kissing her. Pam closed her eyes immediately this time, her neck a little less tense. Jim's hands traveled down to her waist and then the swell of her hip, while Pam's hand somehow slipped under Jim's sweater.

“What else were you thinking about?” Pam asked in a breathless tone.

“When you were on my bed?” Jim said between kisses. Pam hummed a “mmm-hmmm” against his lips that sent a shiver down his torso and straight to his cock. “I was thinking about you in a lot less clothing.”

She pulled away and there was a funny little smile on her face and he was worried he was too cheesy just then. But she turned around and swept her hair over her shoulder, and when the little metal tab at the top of her dress glinted in the light he got the hint. He pinched the small silver zipper and pulled down, slipping his left hand inside and to run his fingers down the smooth skin to the small of her back. He pushed the shiny fabric apart, and it slipped over her shoulders and fell with a rustle to the floor. He bent down to kiss the spot where her neck curved into her shoulder, his hand caressing her waist. She leaned back into him, and he hardly noticed her slipping off her ring and setting it on his desk.

She turned around slowly and locked eyes with him as her hands found the hem of his sweater and started to push up. He reached back to tug on the collar and pull the shirt over his head. She then leaned forward and distracted him with soft kisses on his sternum as her hands started fumbling with his belt buckle. He was already rock hard underneath and her hands inadvertently grazing him through the fabric caused a groan in his throat. Finally the belt came loose, and he kissed her, walking her back to the bed while pushing his slacks down over his hips. She sat down, her eyes falling into the prominent bulge of his shorts, and she looked to him with wide eyes and bit her lip.

Despite all the naughty thoughts that expression on her face put in his head, he was more desperate to get his hands and lips on her beautiful creamy skin, so he leaned down to kiss her, moving forward until she was laying back on the bed with him half on top of her. His hand ran down over her ribs to her waist and hip and back up. He reached the pink lacy cup of her bra, rubbing his thumb over the peak of it until he could feel her nipple become firm under the fabric. His lips still on hers, his hand traveled around back to the clasp of her bra. He fumbled with the hooks for a second and laughed when she softly giggled. “You better do that,” he said, “It’s so pretty I don’t wanna break it.”

She smiled and reached back to unhook her bra, quickly covering herself with one arm while discarding the garment with the other. She lay back again, her arms crossed over her. He rested his hand over hers and kissed her as he gently pulled one arm down, and she let the other fall away. Now he was finally able to touch the silky soft skin of her breasts. He pulled his lips away from hers and smiled before leaning back down, bringing his mouth to Pam's right breast, tracing the tip of it with his tongue then putting his mouth over her nipple. He gently lifted his head as he sucked the pink bud, smiling at Pam's gasp and then repeating the routine with the left.

“So beautiful,” Jim said, stopping himself there before he started waxing poetic about her breasts, which were softer, fuller and just more perfect than he ever imagined. He moved up to kiss Pam more, his hand now traveling over Pam's stomach to the waistline of her panties. Over the fabric, he moved his fingers down between her legs, feeling a damp spot. “You’re really wet.”

“I've never been this wet,” Pam said quietly.

He smirked, then began kissing down her neck, between her amazing tits and over her smooth flat stomach. When his fingers slipped under the sides of her panties, she sat up a little, a slightly concerned look crossing her face. He smiled a little, “I wanna taste you.” She bit her lip and trembled as he pulled the lacy fabric down over her hips.

After removing her panties, Jim looked down at Pam's glistening slit and licked his lips. He kissed his way down her thigh, and took a moment to breath in the scent, a little sweet and musky, before placing a kiss at the top. He then moved down, dipping his tongue into Pam's folds just slightly and slowly moving up. “Tell me what you want.” he said, he lips hovering over the part he was sure she wanted them on the most.

Pam trembled under him, “I want…” she breathed heavy while his finger traced her slit, “I want you to lick me.”

“Where, here?” He smirked then licked her thigh, causing her to squirm a little. “You need to be more specific, Beesly.”

She took another shaky breath, “I want… I want you to lick my clit.”

Now that she had made her request, the tip of his tongue reached out, just touching the swollen bud enough to cause a deep moan in her throat and make her thread her fingers in his hair. “You taste so good,” he growled before his lips circle her clit and sucked, making her hips lift involuntarily. He slipped two fingers into her easily and crooked them to stroke her front wall. She let out a gasping moan with every stroke and lick and her fingers left his head. He gazed up to see the hand just in his hair now on her breast, her narrow fingers teasing and softly tugging her perfect pink nipple, her moans growing louder and louder.

“Oh God, Jim, I’m gonna ….” Her moans turned into cries and he could feel her start to tighten around his fingers.

He sucked her clit hard, swiping his tongue across and then felt her begin to pulsate against his lips. Stroking his fingers inside her slowly, he lifted his face to watch her, her tits heaving with every breath, her cheeks now as pink as her nipples. Once her breaths slowed, he pulled his fingers out of her and crawled back up the bed until he was next to her.

She smiled and reached up to stroke his jawline, “That was … wow.”

Jim chuckled and watched and her eyes get dark and she tilted his chin to her. As they kissed he felt her hand travel down his chest and stomach then tug on the waistband of his shorts. She managed to push them down over his ass but no further. “Off,” she hummed against his lips. After also unsuccessful being able to push the shorts down much further with one hand, Jim groaned in frustration as he pulled his lips from hers and sat up, and finally the underwear fell to the floor.

He lay back down, shaking his head and scoffing, but her smile and the way her lips eagerly returned to his made him forget the minor interruption. Soon he was on top of her, his cock pressing into her belly, and he reached over and opened his night stand drawer, pulling out a small square wrapper.

“You keep them right by the bed, huh?” Pam said quietly.

Jim stopped and looked to Pam, shyly smiling and the haze is lifted for a second. “Where else should I keep them?” he half joked.

“Did you fuck Katy in this bed?” Somehow she still sounded sweet even with the blunt language.

Jim felt his expression fall and he shook his head slightly, “I don't wanna talk about about her.”

“But you did, right?” Jim remained silent and Pam smirked, “What did you like about fucking her?”

“You really wanna know?” He said sharply and Pam seemed surprised by the edge to Jim’s voice. She nodded slightly and Jim looked somewhere passed her shoulder. “She wasn’t you but when I fucked her… I could pretend she was.”

He avoided looking at her, afraid his admission made him sound like a creepy asshole and that he had completely killed the mood, when Pam raised her hands to his cheek and turned his face slowly back to her. “Sorry,” she mouthed before she sat up to kiss him. Soon the awkward exchange seemed forgotten and she kissed him fiercely, her tongue in his mouth, her leg hitched up and over the back of his thigh to pull him closer.

Reluctantly pulling away, he sat back on his heels and went to tear the condom wrapper open, when Pam sat up and reached out to still his hand. “I'm okay,” she said, “I want to feel you.” Her small hand circled his length, her thumb making small circles on the head of his cock and they were both lucky he didn't come then and there. With a groan he tossed the little square foil on the floor and returned to kissing her, laying her back on the pillow. With one arm he pushed himself up, the other reached down between them. Pam watched as he dragged his cock along her slick folds then guided himself into her, her mewls turning into moans as he slid slowly into her tight, wet heat.

“Fuck, you feel so good,” he groaned before he can stop himself.

“Jim,” she says softly. He meets her shiny eyes and the heady feeling lifts for a moment, and she's Pam again, shy and vulnerable. He remembered himself, remembers he's only the second person she's ever done this with and he doesn't need to be spoiling it by talking like a horny frat boy.

So he cupped her cheek and kissed her, soft and slow, and started to move his hips in the same fashion. He watched her face, her shaky exhaling while he pulled out slowly then her gasp when he pushed back in. Once he increased the pace, he felt Pam snaking her hand between them, and he pushed himself up a bit so she'd have room. Her fingers worked herself furiously and he could feel her walls start to tighten around him.

She whimpered and Jim put his lips near her ear, “Are you close?”

“Mmm-hmm,” she said, her eyes screwed shut.

“Say it,” he commanded.

She opened her eyes and looked at him, “I’m . . . I’m close.”

“Come around me, Pam,” he said, slowing his thrusts.

Her beautiful green eyes were locked with his own, the hand between them still moving fast, and her jaw becoming more and more slacked. “Oh Jim…” her breath hitched and she let out a cry, tilting her head back, and he kissed and nipped at her neck as she trembled underneath him. After a moment he resumed his trusting, and it was not long until he spilled into her, moaning while his hips made a few last slow pumps.

He collapsed half on top of her, breath ragged. Rolling off to her side he kept his arm around her, smiling when she reached up to brush the damp hair off his forehead. Her cheeks were flushed and her hair was absolutely mess, and funny enough that was what made it all finally feel real. Much as he wanted to stare at her like this all night, his eyelids suddenly became very heavy. “Will you stay?” he murmured. She smiled softly, her fingers now brushing his cheek, and sleep overtook him before she answered.

* * * * *

When he woke he was on his side, facing his desk. His eyes drifted to the floor and he felt his brows meet when he didn’t see any glimpse of any shiny or lacy clothing. He looked back up to his cluttered desk to search for the ring she slipped off, swallowing hard when he realized it wasn’t there. Before he could feel upset or disappointed, there’s a stirring behind him, and his heart started beating fast as he rolled over and was ready to burst when he saw Pam was still there. At some point she had tied her hair back into a messy bun and put on one of his tee-shirts. She opened her eyes and he grinned widely.

“I borrowed this, hope you don’t mind,” she tugged on the gray colored shirt.

“Don’t mind at all, looks way better on you,” he murmured, leaning over for a kiss. “So, um, I can make some breakfast or…” he looked down at University of Scranton logo on the tee shirt and started thinking about the gorgeous breasts just beneath the fabric.

“I actually should go get a few things,” Pam said. “From home.” she added reluctantly.

There was a small lump in his throat but when he thought about it, the sentence after “ _go get a few things from home_ ” had to be “ _and then come back here_ ”. After all, she had stayed. So he smiled and gave her another kiss before getting up to get ready.

The car ride is quiet, but Jim had a smile on his face the whole time, frequently reaching over to take Pam’s hand. He pulled up just short of the driveway and turned in his seat. “So do you want me to wait?” Pam looked straight ahead and didn’t respond and Jim felt a pit in his stomach. “Or I can come back in a little while.”

“Jim.” She could barely say it, and when she looked at him with tear-filled eyes his heart dropped.

He clenched his jaw and took a moment to say, “You’re not leaving him, are you?” She opened her mouth but nothing came out and she looked down to her hands. Jim rubbed his chin, “Are you still gonna marry him?”

“I ... I need some time to think,” she finally said, still looking at her hands.

Jim scoffed, the heat in his chest rising. “Think about what? You either are or you aren’t.”

She shook her head, “It’s not that easy.”

“And here I foolishly thought you already made the choice when you decided to fuck me.”

“Jim, please–”

“But I guess you just wanted a thrill before your wedding.”

She snapped her face to him, “That’s not fair, you know that isn’t what this is.”

“If you’re not leaving him, then that’s exactly what is it.”

Her jaw clenched, “You are asking me to change everything, I can’t have five minutes to think?”

“Do you love me?” he said softly.

She breathed unsteadily, completely thrown off by his question, “I…”

He shrugged slightly, “It’s a simple yes or no.”

Her shoulders dropped and she looked to her hands again, and Jim pretended to not see the tears rolling down her cheek before he averted his gaze to the dashboard.

“I don’t think you need any time at all,” he said. She said his name but he ignored her, “You should probably go.”

He kept staring ahead as she gathered her things from the footwell. The door opened and she stepped out and said his name once again. “Bye, Pam,” he said as emotionless as possible. The door closed and he drove off. _Don’t look back,_ he ordered himself, but his eyes drifted up to the rear view mirror and she was still standing there, watching him leave and wiping her eyes. He clenched his jaw again, this time to stop it from shaking, and once he was out of her view he pulled over. Cursing, he pounded his steering wheel and then the hot tears steamed down his face. He shifted back into drive and put his hand on the wheel, this close to turning back, to bursting into her house and yell at her, cry with her, kiss her, make love to her until she decided yes, yes she would be with him.

 _I have no future here_ , he remembered telling the cameras yesterday. It was true then and despite everything it was still true now. He wiped the tears away and took a few deep breaths before he pressed his foot to the gas, driving forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Part 2 will come soon (twss) and hopefully makes up for the sheer angst of this one


	2. Will a change come while we’re waiting?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June 9th, Pam takes a road trip

For about the tenth time today, Pam very seriously considered turning around. She was barely out of Scranton the first time, sitting at a stoplight debating a u-turn. The same urge hit her crossing the state line into New York and again into Connecticut. Now she was in the parking lot of Harborview Office Park in Stamford. She parked a row over from a red Corolla that still had Pennsylvania plates. No way if he walked out now would he recognize her car, a new small blue hatchback she used her share of wedding deposit money to put a down payment on. It was only one of the many changes she had made in the last month. She looked over to the passenger seat and reached out to touch the neatly folded gray tee-shirt.

After that red Corolla sped away leaving her in this same gray tee-shirt, her dress and purse stuffed into a grocery bag, she watched the road, willing the car to return. Once it was clear he was not coming back, she went inside and barely made it to the couch before she doubled over sobbing. She cried for what felt like hours until the tears finally slowed and left her with a terrible headache. For the rest of the day she stayed on the couch, staring at the ceiling and thinking of everything and nothing at all.

The sun went down and she managed to drag herself into the shower. With no one to complain about her taking too long or using up the hot water, she took her time scrubbing her skin and conditioning her hair. Wrapped in a robe, she walked around, squeezing her wet curls with a towel. There was so little of her in this house, the living room was filled with _his_ high school trophies and other sports memorabilia. She was in most of the framed pictures displayed in the hallway, but they were at _his_ family’s events, snapshots with _his_ friends at the lake.

Her fingers absently traced her left hand and she realized she still hadn’t put her engagement ring back on. She found the shopping bag of her things, carelessly tossed on the floor by the front door, and fished the ring out of her purse. Holding it between her fingers, she still felt Jim’s lips hot on her neck as she slipped the ring off. Her body warmed, remembering his hands tracing every inch of her, followed by his lips and tongue. But most vividly she remembered his soft husky voice and warm green eyes when he asked if she loved him. 

Shaking her head, she positioned the ring between her right thumb and forefinger and started moving it towards her ring finger. She didn’t get the band past her first knuckle before the feeling that it wasn’t right washed over her, making her jerk her hand away and drop the ring to the floor. _Are you still marrying him? Do you love me?_ They were indeed simple questions, and she finally had the clarity and the courage to admit she knew the answers.

Roy came home around dinner time Sunday and it took all of Pam’s courage to sit him down and tell him she was calling it all off. She had no idea what to expect from him and had Isabel waiting outside with her keys in the ignition and Pam’s suitcase in the trunk. But Roy took it shockingly well, or maybe he was just too sunburnt and hungover from his weekend at the lake with Kenny to fight it. In the car on the way to Isabel’s place, Pam looked at her phone, staring at Jim’s name for several minutes before scrolling to her mom and calling to announce the wedding was off.

Funny enough, she wasn’t that surprised to go in Monday and see Jim had come in sometime during the weekend to clear out his desk. When Michael announced Jim was already on his way to Stamford she managed to hold it together, even if tears did prick her eyes. Jim’s absence almost made it easier to deal with all the cancellation phone calls and emails to wedding guests. The next weekend she moved out, her things filling up not all that many boxes. Although Isabel was nice enough to let Pam stay with her “as long as she wanted”, Pam didn’t want her to be stuck chauffeuring her everywhere so Pam started looking at cars and picked a blue Toyota Yaris quickly. 

At least once a day she thought about calling or messaging Jim, to the point that a dozen half-written emails filled up her drafts folder. When she did her first load of laundry at Isabel’s, she found the gray University of Scranton tee-shirt, bunched up with her purple dress in the corner of her suitcase. She typed out a text, “ _have your tee-shirt, when can I return it?_ ” Then deleted it, then typed it again with slightly different wording and then deleted it again. She repeated this until the dryer buzzed. The gray tee shirt was folded then put in her car, the text was never sent. 

Last weekend, on the evening that was supposed to be Pam’s bachelorette party, Isabel gave Pam a little black dress to wear and all but dragged her out of the house to go meet up with friends, drink, flirt with guys and celebrate Pam’s “independence”. They went to a bar in Wilkes-Barre that served frilly, frozen cocktails and played pop music so Pam knew she wasn’t in danger of running into Roy. To Isabel’s chagrin, Pam wasn’t really partaking in the “flirt with guys” part of the plan until a man with bedroom eyes and sculpted jawline took a seat next to her at the bar, introduced himself as Danny and offered to buy her a drink. Even then, Pam wouldn’t say she was flirting with him, they just chatted, though she did let him rest his hand on her knee.

Then Danny narrowed his piercing brown eyes and despite her inexperience with dating as an adult Pam knew the next thing out of his mouth would be “Do you wanna get out of here?” and she started making lame excuses about getting back to her friend. “She just broke up with her fiancé and really needs her friends tonight.”

Danny arched an eyebrow and looked over at the dance floor, “The dark-haired one?” 

Pam followed his eyeline and saw Isabel grinding on some guy, and when she noticed Pam and Danny watching her, she winked and gave Pam a thumbs up. “Yeah she’s in a really vulnerable place right now,” Pam said.

“Alright,” Danny said, still smiling despite being obviously aware she was lying, and he started to stand up. “You’re a good friend, Pam.”

A smile crept on her face despite herself and she grabbed a napkin and a pen from the bar and scribbled her phone number. “Here.”

Danny smirked and reached out to take the napkin, grabbing Pam’s hand in the process and pulling her toward him until his mouth was near her earlobe, “I’ll call next week, maybe your ‘friend’ will feel less vulnerable by then?” He brushed her cheek with his lips and Pam closed her eyes wondering if getting tangled up in bed with Danny and his impossibly chiseled jaw was actually exactly what she needed but he was gone by the time her eyes opened.

“Oh my God, Pam I cannot believe you didn’t jump on that guy, he was so fucking hot!” Pam laughed at the drunken Isabel chastising her in the back of their taxi home.

“I know, I know.”

“He said he’ll call you next week?” Pam nodded and Isabel knitted her brows as if in great thought. “That’s good, because you could use a really good lay.”

Pam pushed the memory of green eyes and a gravelly voice quietly asking her what she wanted out of her mind and twisted her fingers together. “Isabel, next week is June 10th.” 

“So? Are you doing something else that day?” Isabel said with a smirk, and they both dissolved into a fit of giggles.

This morning she went into work and was immediately confronted by Angela asking curtly what she was doing there. Pam had forgotten she long ago requested this Friday and next Monday off to give herself a long weekend around the wedding. Since she was already there she decided to work a half day, and went around the office just before lunch to ask if anyone needed anything before she left. She went to Ryan last, still not at all used to him sitting at Jim’s desk.

“Actually yeah,” Ryan said to her inquiry. He opened the drawer and pulled out a couple file folders, “These should probably get sent to Halpert.”

Ryan handed her the manila folders marked up with Jim’s handwriting and Pam froze in place, her heart suddenly racing.

Tilting his head, Ryan’s blue eyes darted between the folders and Pam’s face, “I don’t think they‘re too important, a regular stamped envelope should be fine.”

Pam inhaled sharply and put on a smile, “Right, I’ll drop it by the post office, thanks.”

Ryan stared at her for a beat, and Pam thought about how if Ryan was anything like the previous occupant of his chair he would have noticed her shaky breath and too-fast speech and ask if everything was okay. But Ryan wasn’t like that, so he just nodded and turned back to his computer, and Pam returned to her desk. 

At noon she gathered her things and started for her car, hanging back so she would miss the elevator full of coworkers heading out to lunch. Closing the car door behind her, she went to set down the folders Ryan gave her when she saw the gray tee shirt. Just slipping it into a box with the files was the most logical way to return it, but then what? It was the only little connection she still had, this tee-shirt, it represented the possibility of seeing him again. Though at this point, she had doubts he would even agree to meet her, probably tell her she could keep the shirt or even worse tell her to mail it to his work. Unless…

Pam reached into the backseat to grab her Dunder Mifflin handbook, the one that very conveniently had an appendix of contact information and driving directions to all the branches. She took out her cell phone and keyed in the Connecticut number.

“Dunder Mifflin, this is Heather.”

Pam swallowed hard, “Hello, J-Jim Halpert, please.” Her finger was on the “end” button ready to hang up in case she was actually transferred. 

“Oh I’m sorry, he’s just left for lunch. I can have him call you back?”

“That’s okay, I’ll call later this afternoon,” Pam hoped her voice wasn’t as shaky as she felt.

“Okay, sounds good,” the receptionist cheerfully said.

Pam closed her phone, a small part of her was wishing he wasn’t in today so she could easily call off this half-baked plan that had formed in her head. But he was in, or at least probably would be once she drove the two and a half hours to Stamford. She didn’t know what would happen when she got there and saw him, he might just tell her to go to hell, or more likely he might politely thank her for the shirt and make a little small talk before saying he had to go and it was good to see her. She wasn’t sure which scenario would be more heartbreaking, but she put the car in drive and figured she should go see.

Now she was at the part of the plan she hadn’t really worked out, unsure if it was best to call or go inside or just wait here in the lot. It was only four o’clock so she might be here a while, if a security guard or someone doesn’t come ask why she’s just sitting in the car. Then the door of the building opened and even from a distance he was unmistakable with his mop of dark hair and tall, lanky figure. She inhaled sharply, having no choice but to grab his things and get out of her car to face him. 

She was several paces from her car before she realized he wasn’t alone. A pretty, tan brunette was walking alongside of him, talking with a lot of hand gestures as Jim listened, smiling. He said something back and the brunette rolled her eyes hard but then her lips curled into a smile and Pam was sure she had made a terrible mistake driving here. 

The woman saw Pam first and narrowed her eyes a little, and then Jim finally looked in Pam’s direction and he stopped in his tracks, his eyes wide. Pam felt extremely uncomfortable, the woman studying her and Jim just frozen in place, and she had one more last urge to just turn around and retreat to her car. Finally, Jim snapped out of his shock and turned to the woman. “Okay, I’ll see you Monday?” Pam overheard.

The woman pressed her lips together and nodded, and Pam watched her walk to her car, still obviously very suspicious of the situation, but then Pam’s eyes went to Jim walking towards her.

“Hi,” she just managed to utter.

“Hey,” he seemed just as lost for words as she was. He looked her up and down and swallowed hard, “What are you doing here?” His tone was more surprised and curious than anything.

“I, um,” She looked down to the folders she already forgot she was carrying, “I was given these to return to you.” He kept his eyes on her even as he took the folders from her hand. “And I guess this.” She held out the tee-shirt.

“Okay, thanks,” he said, taking the shirt. His eyebrows went from confused to worried, “Is that all?

“Well, no.” She breathed unsteady and started twisting her hands together. “I’m not getting married tomorrow.” His lack of a reaction led her to think he probably already heard, but she continued. “I ended it, I moved out, I’m living with my friend Isabel but I might get my own apartment soon. I got a car,” she motioned behind her to her blue hatchback.

Jim nodded, “I hear those get good gas mileage.”

Pam chuckled, Jim was always good at making some kind of comment to put her at ease. She took a deep breath, “When I last saw you, you asked me if I loved you and I couldn’t answer. Because answering would have changed everything and I was too scared to. But you were right, it’s a simple yes or no and the answer is yes I do.” Jim’s eyes widened and his jaw was clenched and Pam started to blink back tears. “I think I’ve loved you for a long time. And maybe it’s too late, and it’s okay if it is, I just thought you should know.”

He was still frozen in place, staring at her and she looked down at her shoes and started to chew the inside of her cheek, figuring Jim was just trying to figure out the best way to break it to her that he’s seeing that pretty brunette or something. Then the folders and the shirt dropped to the pavement, and when she looked up she only saw him for a second before his lips were on hers. This was by far the most urgently he had kissed her, one hand was on her back pulling her flush to him while the other was tangled in her hair. 

When they parted, breathing heavy, she smiled a little. “So it’s not too late?”

“Of course not,” he said with a laugh, his hand now stroking her cheek. She felt her smile fade when his thumb grazed the corner of her mouth, and turned her head a little so the pad of his thumb ran along her parted lips. She kissed the tip of his thumb and his eye grew dark, and she knew he was thinking the same thing as she. “Follow me to my place.”

“I’ll just go with you,” she said in a breathy tone, thinking about riding in his car kissing his neck and stroking his thigh, maybe leaning down and putting her lips on another part of him.

He smirked and shook his head, “They lock this parking lot down on the weekends.” She pouted and batted her eyelashes and he chuckled, “Just follow me, it’s 10 minutes.” He leaned down to kiss her one last time, his tongue brushing her pouted lip, and started walking to his car. 

She watched him, smiling, then glanced down and gasped softly, "Wait, Jim, your stuff."

He spun around and saw the folders and tee-shirt on the ground, “Oh yeah, can’t forget this, especially since you drove all this way to return it,” he said, walking back over and bending to retrieve the items. When he stood he winked and smiled, “I’ll see you soon.” And she can only hope her cheeks didn’t get as red as they felt.

The short drive to his apartment somehow felt longer than any other driving today. She followed closely, close enough he could watch her in his rearview mirror. Every time he glanced at the mirror his eyes pierced her and she was having so many thoughts about what she and Jim were going to do to each other that she was tempted to pull over in an empty building lot, reach down between her legs and relieve a little of this tension. She had to just settle for squeezing her thighs together as she followed him to a large nondescript apartment complex.

They wordlessly walked side by side to his door, his hand occasionally brushing hers, and after he unlocked the door he stepped aside to let her in first. The apartment was pretty small, the front door basically opening into his kitchen, the dining table with piles of papers and mail was not three steps from the entrance. Before she could say a word about the place, he spun her around and pushed her against the door, his tongue in her mouth, his knee between her thighs pushing them apart. She started tugging at his shirt and felt him chuckle against her lips.

She smiled, “What’s funny?”

“You using that ratty tee shirt as an excuse to come see me,” he said between kisses. “I completely forgot about it, I didn’t even go to Scranton U.”

“No but you wore it that day you played basketball.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah and you in that shirt, in those shorts,” she bit her lip and looked up at him through her lashes, “made me think a lot of things.”

“Like what?”

Pam smirked and spun them around until Jim was now the one leaning against the door. He watched her, breathing heavily, as she slowly squatted down. She fumbled with his belt and looked up again before pulling down his slacks. He was already hard and straining against his boxer-briefs, and when she reached up to stroke him over the fabric he let out a heavy exhale. She pulled the elastic band of his shorts down slowly until his erection jutted out, then wrapped her fingers around his shaft and with her eyes up at him she leaned forward and kissed the tip like she kissed his thumb back in the parking lot. He looked down at her, letting out shaky breaths and then cursing when she tilted his cock up and ran her tongue slowly from the head down to his balls and back up again. She licked her lips then surrounded him, hollowing her cheeks and bobbing her head slowly, and felt him place his hand on the back of her head, gripping her hair. 

Encouraged by his moans, she moved faster and drew him deeper into her mouth until the hand in her hair gently pulled her back and went to her jaw to tilt her head up. “C’mere,” he muttered and she was barely on her feet when he started kissing her, walking her backwards until the back of her thighs hit the kitchen table. 

She was only vaguely aware of his hand pulling her skirt up and before she knew it he yanked her panties down over her ass and halfway down her thighs. She shivered a little when she felt his fingers tracing up her inner-thigh until they reached where her leg met. “Shit, you’re practically dripping,” his gravelly voice said. He dipped his two fingers and stroked slowly up, then he brought his hand to his face, his fingers glistening with her and he sucked his fingertips. “What else did you think about that day?”

Pam bit her lip, the edge of the table digging into her thighs, “I thought about … about you bending me over your desk.”

His eyebrows raised at her admission and a little smile passed over his lips before he turned her around and pushed her gently over on his kitchen table. He pushed her skirt up over her ass then traced her curves with his hands. She heard a soft rustle and peeked behind her, seeing he was now down on his knees himself, and he pulled her panties the rest of the way down to the floor and helped her step out of them. Then he started tracing her slit, softly spreading the lips and she let out a slow exhale.

“You have such a pretty pussy,” he said before he plunged his tongue into her. She moaned as he moved his rounded tongue in and out of her, and gasped each time the tip of his nose grazed another opening. It felt incredible but she soon started to long for a deeper, fuller feeling. 

“God, Jim, I need you.”

“What do you need?” he said.

“I need you to fuck me.” She breathed heavily and listened to the rustling of his clothes as he stood, a moan starting in her throat when she felt the tip of his cock against her. 

“Say please.”

“Please,” she exhaled, then cried out when he pushed into her, hot and thicker than she remembered. She mewled with every movement of his hips, the tops of her legs being pushed into the sharp edge of the table each time he thrusted, his piles of papers getting messed up as she fumbled for something to hold onto. He then pulled her hips back a little and reached around, working his way past the bunched gray fabric of her skirt until he found her clit. The combination of each thrust of his cock and his fingers running slickly over her swollen bud caused her to be on edge quickly and her moans grew louder. 

Keeping up his ministrations, he bent over her until his lips were on her ear. “Say you’re mine,” he growled.

“I’m yours, I’m yours,” she whimpered as his strokes on her clit became quicker and rougher.

“Do I fuck you better than he did?” he asked, thrusting with more force.

“Yes, God, yes.”

“Do I make you come harder than he did?”

She squeaked out his name but aside from that she could no longer form coherent words. His fingers kept circling her clit and he moaned with her as her inner walls tightened and pulsed around his length. After a moment he resumed his thrusting, moving slow until she felt him throb deep inside her. 

He collapsed on her, his ragged breath still in ear, and then he let out a laugh, “Fuck, Beesly.”

“You just did that,” she said between pants and they both chuckled. Still bent over the table and under him, Pam lifted a pamphlet from his mail pile that ended up under her hand. “Is this dumpling place any good?”

Jim sputter-laughed then started to push himself up. “We just fucked on my kitchen table and now you wanna eat?” he said, pulling up his pants.

“Yes, I’m starving.” She stood and straightened out her skirt, trying to pretend her legs weren’t total rubber. “Besides, we kept our clothes on."

Jim knitted his brows, though his smile was still wide, “Let’s order dumplings and eat them on the couch.”

Pam grinned, “Alright, it’s a date.”

After changing into some loungewear (she borrowed a pair of pajama bottoms and Jim handed her that gray Scranton U tee shirt. “Like I said before, it looks better on you,”) and ordering a ridiculous number of dumplings, they sat on the couch, munching on the bits of meat-filled dough and talking about life. Pam caught Jim up on all of Michael’s antics of the last month (“He was sad we got through the annual training video viewing too fast so we’ve watched medical videos the last two weeks.”) while Jim told her about his new surroundings (“The guy in front of me calls me ‘Big Tuna’, he definitely doesn’t know my name.”). 

Jim then grabbed a dumpling shaped like a short cylinder with his chopsticks, “Okay, now, you gotta try the shumai with the sauce and just a little spicy mustard,” he said, dipping the morsel into two containers then holding it up to her mouth.

“No, no more dumplings, I’m gonna turn into a dumpling if I have one more,” she said, pushing his arm away.

“Just this one, I promise it’s worth antacids,” Jim insisted.

Pam sighed and opened her mouth, the spiciness hitting her tongue followed by the sweet shrimp taste. “That’s really good,” she mumbled with a mouthful. She swallowed and then patted her stomach, “Oh no, I have definitely hit max dumpling capacity, I already have a belly.”

“Here, lie back and lemme see,” Jim said. She giggled and lay back on the couch and he pushed her shirt up then leaned down. Her giggles turned into heavy breaths as he circled her navel with soft kisses. He crawled up the couch until they were face to face. “No dumpling belly yet,” he said with a light kiss on her lips. He stroked her cheek and his smile faded. “So hey, I hope what I said, you know, earlier at the table, wasn’t weird. I was just talking.”

“No, not at all.” Her lips started curling into a smile, “It was …. it was pretty hot actually.”

“I just, I made you say you’re mine like you belong to me when it’s the other way around.” His eyes met hers and her breath caught in her throat. “Pam, I’m yours. You know I’m yours. And you’re here and-“

She blinked back tears and tilted his face to hers. “I’m sorry,” she said in a near whisper, “I’m sorry I didn’t see, that I didn’t let myself see.” 

“Please don’t be sorry,” he said, kissing her long and deep. His hand crept under her shirt and just when his fingers reached her bra, her phone dinged. “Is that your boyfriend?” he said against her lips. 

She rolled her eyes, “Yeah right. Will you grab my phone, probably Isabel wondering where I am.” Still half on her, Jim reached his long arm out to grab her cell, then rested his head on her shoulder. She opened the phone then snapped it shut after she read the first line of the message.

“Wait, who’s Danny?” Jim said, his brows meeting.

“He’s … this guy I met at the bar Isabel dragged me to last weekend. I can’t believe he texted me, I totally blew him off.”

Jim tilted his head to the phone, “Well let’s at least see what Danny wants.” Pam twisted her lips, then opened the phone and turned the screen to Jim. He started to read in a funny overly-enunciated voice, “Hey Pam, it’s Danny. I hope your friend is doing better with her engagement break-up.” He arched an eyebrow at Pam before continuing. “If so, maybe you and I can get some drinks this weekend.” He looked back to Pam, “Okay, now I just have more questions.”

“Yeah, well, I’m kinda curious about that brunette in the parking lot,” Pam said.

“Karen? She only talks to me to give me shit, she's been hazing me like a fraternity pledge since I got here.”

Pam rolled her eyes, knowing Jim wasn’t that oblivious. “Please, I saw the look on her face, the ‘I wanna climb you like a tree’ look.”

Jim frowned and shook his head, “That's not a thing.”

“Oh it’s a thing, every woman who has ever met you has given you that look. Some men too.”

“Alright, alright,” Jim took the phone out of her hand and set it back on the coffee table, “It doesn’t bother me Danny from the bar text you. You know what does bother me?” His hand slipped under her shirt again, “That you have been in my apartment for a couple hours now and are still fully dressed.”

Pam’s lip curled up, “Well then let’s fix that.”

He smiled softly, then stood and helped her off the couch. Keeping her hand in his, he led her to the bedroom, sparsely decorated with some unpacked boxes still in the corner. They reached the edge of his bed and after a couple kisses Pam gently pushed his shoulders and he sat down. 

She pulled her hair out of the loose ponytail she put it in earlier and crossed her arms lifting the tee shirt up over her head and Jim did the same with his own shirt. She then unhooked her bra and dropped it to the floor, smiling when Jim put his hands on her hips to pull her to him. His hands then went to her breasts, pushing them up and running his thumbs over her nipples until they hardened. He then put his mouth over the tip of her right breast, his tongue swirling around the firm bud before sucking lightly. She sighed and ran her fingers through his hair as he repeated the routine with her left breast, his thumb still running over her right nipple.

“God, your tits are perfect,” he said. Pam giggled and he placed his face between them, “Seriously, I’ve been dreaming about your tits for a month.” He looked up, “So what was this about climbing me like a tree?”

Pam smirked, “Lay back.” She almost added, “take off your pants,” but he didn’t need that instruction and soon he was flat on the bed, his cock hard and his head tilted up enough on his pillow that he could still see her.

She pushed the pajama bottoms down over her hips (her panties were in a ball in her purse after their previous tabletop action) and then crawled up on the bed. She straddled his hips and gripped his cock, giving it a few strokes before she stood up on her knees and guided the tip to her opening. With a long moan, she sank down slowly, already loving the way he filled her so completely. She leaned forward and put her hand on his chest and started to move, tilting her pelvis as she lifted up then back down. His large hands were quickly on her hips, helping her set the rhythm. 

Soon his right hand moved down and he pressed his thumb on her clit, and she curled her fingers on his chest and tossed her head back in a moan. He kept up the tight circles on her clit as she moved more erratically, the pressure building and building until she started to shake, all but collapsing on his chest. 

She couldn’t do much besides let out sounds that were halfway between a gasp and a moan when he resumed his thrusts, moving up and deep into her. Then he cursed, raised his hips high and let out a long groan before dropping them back down again. They breathed together heavily as his fingers traced her spine.

She pushed herself up a little so they were eye to eye, her frizzy curls like a curtain around their faces. “I love you.”

He smiled and futilely tried to push some curls behind her ear before stroking her cheek. “I love you.” He pulled her face down to his for a kiss, and his lips stayed on hers as he rolled them to the side. 

Unfortunately in their afterglow Pam’s mind peskily started wandering into the future and how this would possibly work with him here and her back there, and as Jim caressed her cheek and played with her hair she cast her eyes down and knitted her brows. He asked what was wrong and her eyes snapped back up to him and she smiled a little before shrugging. “I just … I wish you weren’t two states away.”

“You think two states will stop me?” he said with a confident smirk. “Say the word and I’ll move back tomorrow.” 

She gasped softly and searched his face, “Really?”

He tilted her chin up to kiss her then smiled, “Really.”

She blushed and looked off at nothing in particular for a moment, “I suppose I could move here.”

His eyebrows raised,”Yeah?”

“Yeah, I mean, it’s close to New York, and all my things are in boxes anyway. Plus Scranton doesn’t have any dumplings half as good as those shrimp shumai.”

Jim chuckled, then looped a curl around his finger. “Your whole life is in Scranton,” he said in a quiet tone.

“Not my whole life,” she replied equally quietly. 

Dropping the curl, Jim’s hand went to her cheek, and he leaned forward to kiss her. He rolled her to her back, him on top of her, his hand lazily trailing down her neck and collarbone. “Well the good news is we have options,” he said after a few moments.

Pam giggled, stroking his cheek then pushing her fingertips into his soft thick hair. He smiled, but then it faded and he gazed off to the side, his brows meeting. “What?” she asked.

“Speaking of dumplings, I just realized we left them all out on the coffee table.”

Pam laughed at herself for thinking it was something more serious. “We better go deal with that then.” 

Jim grinned and gave her a quick peck on the lips before rolling off her and out of bed. She shifted to her side and smirked, watching him put on his pajama bottoms. “You know, I never knew you were hiding that butt under those work slacks.”

He twisted at his waist to look back at her, “Oh no?” He wagged his rear back and forth a little and smiled at her giggles. He then hopped back into bed and pulled her to him, his hand square on her backside. “I suspected you had a great ass yourself and I was right. He kissed her smiling lips then gave her ass a squeeze, “Like a sweet pork bun.”

“Okay, okay, now it really is time to go put away the dumplings,” she said, both of them laughing as she rolled away from him.

With all the leftover dumplings packed away and in the fridge, they spent the rest of the evening curled up on the couch, half-watching some 90s comedy movie, half chatting about nothing. For some reason, the time display on his DVD player caught her eye when it changed to 12:00. It was officially June 10th, the date that was supposed to be the start of a long anticipated new chapter in her life was now just another Saturday. But then Jim started tracing her knuckles with his fingers, and she looked up at his eyes and his smile and realized it would be the first full day she’d spend with him. Pam kissed him and rested her head on his shoulder, June 10th would still mark the start of a new chapter in her life, and she couldn’t be more excited for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think <3

**Author's Note:**

> Whether you like your JAM angsty or smutty or both, come find what you want at [MoreThanThat](http://mttjustonce.net)


End file.
